vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn (Verse)
Summary Spawn is the comic book published by American company Image Comics and created by Todd McFarlane. The book began with a very superhero-like tone, much like McFarlane's previous work, but the title character evolved into a more flawed anti-hero. The current book has skewed significantly darker than early issues would suggest. McFarlane attributes this to being a necessary part of development. To introduce the book to readers it had to be slightly cleaner than he really wished it to be so that it read like a superhero tale. As the book took off and became more established he was able to alter the tone closer to his vision. A CIA agent killed by his own boss for witnessing his corruption, Simmons was sent to hell. To see his wife one more time, he made a deal with the demon Malebolgia to become an undead “hellspawn.” Spawn has tried to retain his own humanity while finding a way out of Malebolgia’s control and battling a variety of enemies, both supernatural and mafia-related. Largely due to the popularity McFarlane accumulated illustrating Marvel Comics’ Spider-Man, Spawn became an instant sales sensation and perhaps the most popular comic book character owned by a third company since Marvel and DC dominated the market in the 1960s. The series has spun-off several other spin-off comics, including Angela, Curse of the Spawn, Spawn: The Dark Ages , Sam and Twitch and the Japanese manga Shadows of Spawn. Spawn was adapted into a 1997 feature film, an HBO animated series lasting from 1997 until 1999 and a series of action figures whose unprecedented detail made McFarlane Toys a toy industry giant. Spawn also had a number of video games and even guest-starred in Soul Calibur and Mortal Kombat 11. With an upcoming reboot film as well as two more animated series, one for adults and the other for children, and a Sam and Twitch TV show. Spawn’s popularity has since cooled and creators other than McFarlane have been responsible for the monthly series — a source of criticism as McFarlane and others left Marvel in the belief that creators should own and control their own characters. Still, the monthly series continues, becoming, along with Savage Dragon, one of the two original Image titles still published. Power of the Verse Overall, Spawn Mythos is a powerful verse. The high-tier angels and demons being Solar System level, the Hell Kings and Higher Angels being Universe level+, the Deities being Low Multiverse level, and finally, the Mother of all things being Multiverse level+. There are also a lot of hax, like soul manipulation, mind manipulation, time manipulation, etc. Supporters/Opponents of the verse Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Main Continuity * Spawn * Mother of Existence * Violator * Malebolgia * God * Satan * Angela * Mammon * Tiffany * Urizen * Abdiel * Zera * The Redeemer * Cogliostro * Gunslinger Spawn * Jim Downing Animated Series * Spawn (HBO) Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Image Comics Category:Spawn (Comics) Category:Spawn (Cartoon) Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Games Category:TV Series